


【盾冬】少年纪事

by FangYang



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Fluff, M/M, PWP, PWP without Porn
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 07:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19883878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangYang/pseuds/FangYang
Summary: *芽芽和詹詹争吵、道歉与手冲。





	【盾冬】少年纪事

巴基皱着眉头望着史蒂夫，而对方也不甘示弱地以一副倔强的神情与他对视着。

“好吧。”他重重地叹了口气，语气说不上是气愤或者难受更多一点，或者是面对青年时常有的无可奈何，“就这样吧。”他把沾了血的棉签扔进垃圾桶里，然后熟练地换上另一只往史蒂夫的伤口上擦拭着碘酒，“以后我也不会管你——随你；以后要是满身是血的回来我也不会在意了，好吧？史蒂夫。”

青年马上惊讶地看着他：“巴基，你……你怎么能这样说？”

巴基眼也不抬，专注手里清理伤口的动作，“是你先让我别管你的。”

“我只是、只是……”方才还扁着嘴拧着眉头的青年立刻蔫了下来，他小心翼翼地握住巴基正在动作的手臂，讨好地用指腹轻轻磨蹭着——这是求饶和撒娇的表现，巴基最吃他这一套。史蒂夫从一只倔强凶猛的小狮子变回了只会贴着主人的柔软小猫，软着声音，碧蓝色的眼睛认真专注地看着巴基的面庞，“是我口不择言——你知道的，我每次在气头上总会胡乱说话。巴基，你不要生我的气，我太坏了，得让你时时刻刻看着我才行。”

巴基仍是一言不发。待到几分钟后，他用纱布将史蒂夫瘦削的手腕与掌心包扎好，他才开口，“史蒂薇，”他重新唤回了这个熟悉的称呼，“你之前让我别管你这种话，我听着也会很难过、很伤心的。我怎么可能不管你呢？那群坏小子要欺负你，你可以喊我和你一起去打跑他们。”

“我只是……”

“你只是不想让我看见你‘丢脸’的模样。”巴基冷静地指出，“不，史蒂薇，这对我来说根本不是什么丢脸的事情。过错在于他们而并非你，我爱你，所以不愿看见你受伤、想要好好地保护自己的男朋友——这有什么不对？”

他停顿了一下，而后温柔地用掌心贴着史蒂夫的侧脸轻轻抚摸，侧着身体靠了过去，将自己的额头贴上了对方的，“我从来不会认为你不够强大。你这个倔强的混蛋，你知道我有多担心你吗？是不是要我被你气得哭出来、真的不再同你说话，你才不会背着我偷偷去打架？你甚至还能打上一整天——”巴基的声音变得疲惫起来，“史蒂薇，史蒂薇。别再受伤了。”

史蒂夫用力地回抱住了他：“对不起，巴基，对不起……我是个天大的混蛋，我总想着自己能够像个强壮的男人一样能够赢得每一场架……我再也不会这样了。”他可怜兮兮地亲吻巴基的脸颊与鼻尖，还有被他吮吸得通红的嘴唇，寻求爱人的原谅，“即便再有这样的事情发生，我保证会喊上你；毕竟我有这世界上最棒、最厉害的男朋友，是不是？巴基，别生我的气了，我真的知道错了。”

巴基任由青年像无辜的小狗似的舔舐着自己的嘴唇，一口一口，轻轻的，带着少年人独有的甜蜜与青涩。他最后无可奈何起来，就像每一次面对史蒂夫时，他根本没有办法真正地生气，“我原谅你了。”他主动地回吻对方，“笨蛋。”

急哄哄的毛头小子马上咬住了他的舌头。巴基发出了一声轻呼，就连喘息声也是低低的，被史蒂夫一口一口地吞进了口中，只是发出唇齿缠绵、相抵依偎的亲吻声与唾液交换声。

“巴基。”精力十足的青年声音甜蜜地诱哄着他，“我硬了。帮我摸摸好不好？”

眼睛湿润的巴基无力地瞪了史蒂夫一眼，“你怎么又……”年轻人的活力与渴求总是无限的，面对爱人时一切甜蜜的爱意都会蓬勃放大成为毫不掩饰、并不羞涩的大胆欲望——在尝到了难得的滋味后总是不知满足的，史蒂夫搂着巴基结实的腰，贴近的下体挤着对方一下接一下磨蹭着，“都怪你把我吻硬了。你要补偿我。”

巴基失笑：“这又能怪我了？明明是——”他拖长了尾音，“你这个满脑子色情欲望的小混蛋。”

他毫无威慑力地控诉着面前笑得得意洋洋的小混蛋，金色的发梢被汗水打湿，耷拉着贴在额前，让他整副面庞的线条与棱角都显得柔和下来。青年的侧脸上还留有一道新添的伤痕，被巴基抹去了血迹与喷上了消毒的喷雾，但仍让他心疼；甚至还有一点儿别样的、不受控制的心动。受伤的史蒂夫有种脆弱而强大的美感，巴基呼吸急促地想。

他熟练地解开史蒂夫的裤子，挑开拉链，扯下米白色的内裤，让那根与瘦削的形象不符的粗大阴茎贴着他的手心弹了出来。顶端的黏液将他的手掌濡湿了，巴基一边将男朋友搂着靠在自己的怀里，那些浓重而低沉的喘息一下子扑着打在他的脖颈与耳阔上；而另一边手则用掌心小心翼翼地包裹住青年的阴茎，像他从前做过的每次一样，握住自上而下地抚弄着。

“嗯——嗯，”史蒂夫将脑袋搭在他的颈窝里，胡乱地亲吻着，“巴基，我真舒服……你的手好软，再摸一下…”

巴基脸红红地咬了他的脸庞一口。他手上的动作仍未停下，整根尚未使用过的浅色性器硬邦邦地抵在他的手心里，滚烫的温度贴着皮肤传了过来，就连巴基的胸口和心脏都几乎被这份炽热给烫得一抖；他又继续用指腹磨蹭与揉弄着这根不断胀大的家伙，黏液把他的掌心和柱身给沾染地一塌糊涂，于是史蒂夫愈发浓重的呼吸全数扑洒在了他的侧脸处，巴基觉得自己的面庞一定红得没法见人了——天。明明这种事情已经经历过了好多遍，他已经快熟悉透了这根阴茎上的每一处舒适点，但“帮助”史蒂夫的阴茎仍会让他无法控制的脸红，甚至不可避免地想到——等到他们再大一点，这根性器就会进入他的身体里，操开他等待着史蒂夫填满的小肉洞，那里也许会被对方的手指玩弄得又热又湿，在被阴茎狠狠地插入之后，他捂着脸，将所有羞耻至极的尖叫和呻吟都掩盖在双掌之中；但史蒂夫一定会不容拒绝地握住他的腰，在那里留下发红的指痕，将骑在自己身上的他用力地往下、往阴茎上压。

是的，他们会用骑乘这个姿势——史蒂夫和巴基早就悄悄地商量过这个问题。那时候他们还躲在被窝里，气喘吁吁地一起经历着互相发泄之后的快感余韵，史蒂夫突然问他，如果等到真正做爱的时候，你会比较喜欢哪个姿势。巴基马上红着脸咬他的嘴唇，用气音小小声地对他讲，先让我坐在你的身上，我会用屁股把你的阴茎吃得很深，这样你就不用花费太大的力气；等到你的身体再好一点儿，你喜欢用哪个新的姿势我都可以。

他的思绪不由自主地跑到了更远的地方，但史蒂夫重新将他拉了回来。青年不满地啃咬着他的脖子，留下了一个紫红色的吻痕，“巴基，你怎么还能想别的事情呢？”

“我在想你呢。”巴基安慰他，“是真的。”

青年不管不顾地顶着阴茎靠了上来，用力地扯开了他的裤子，隔着内裤揉捏起他早已经硬得发疼的性器，“不能只让我一个人舒服，我也要帮帮巴基。”

阴茎将内裤顶起了一个不小的弧度，顶端的黏液将布料濡湿了好一块，史蒂夫顺着巴基的动作将内裤脱下来，又假装疑惑地询问道，“咦，原来巴基已经硬了呀？好色，原来光帮我摸一摸就会有感觉了吗？”他的声音里溢满了笑意，“那等以后真的操你的时候可怎么办呢？会不会湿漉漉地求着我再深一点、用力一点？”

“你这个小混蛋——”巴基仰着头呻吟了起来，他的阴茎被史蒂夫握在宽大的指节里，紧紧贴着他的手掌与对方的阴茎一起磨蹭着，这种与爱人性器相贴撸动的快感让他几乎绷不直身体了，“史蒂薇，唔嗯——好舒服……”

史蒂夫狠狠地吻着他，吮吸他的舌头和唇瓣，然后像雄狮巡视自己的领地似的扫荡整个口腔，巴基只能够被他的动作亲吻得控制不住地让唾液从嘴边流了下来，发出“唔唔”的、甜腻的声音来；青年抚弄阴茎的力气更加加重了一些，指节压迫着两个圆润的头部，和着柱身一同抵在一起顶弄与揉捏，巴基被这些动作给刺激得浑身发抖，就连眼角处都溢出了生理性的泪水。他软着声音，模糊不清地向史蒂夫求饶，“小史蒂薇，别玩了——呜唔，别压那儿，太……太过了……”

“好色。巴基你看，它流了好多水呢。”史蒂夫笑着贴近他的耳朵讲话，“等我一起嘛。还没多久呢，怎么就好像要射了一样？”

巴基的确快要射了。这让他怎么好意思回答史蒂夫——说自己像个经不起撩拨的小姑娘似的，被男朋友摸一摸就要射得一塌糊涂？还是说自己像个荡妇似的，面对史蒂夫的时候怎么也要不够一样，帮他摸阴茎、让他玩屁股，然后毫无顾忌地大声呻吟，软着声音求史蒂夫不要这么用力地玩弄他？

老天——怎么会变成这样。但他实在是心甘情愿极了。他好爱史蒂夫，好爱好爱史蒂夫，就像史蒂夫说过无数遍的也同样爱他，他们已经没法分开了，这辈子都要像块被黏在一起的拼图似的紧紧契合与填满着对方的人生；于是他胡乱地低头亲吻着男友金色的发顶，然后是额头、鼻尖与嘴唇还有下巴，喘着气搂住史蒂夫等待着高潮的来临。而史蒂夫——史蒂夫在挺着腰往他腿间顶弄，看上去就像正在操他的阴茎似的，这好色情，可他也没法说出拒绝的话语来了——

巴基可怜地呜咽一声，浊白色的精液射了史蒂夫满手。当然还有史蒂夫自己的。

他急促地喘息着，和男友一起躺倒在床上。高潮的余韵让他仍旧控制不住地颤抖着身体，就连眼睫毛都像紧张的蝴蝶翅膀似的扑棱着，史蒂夫只是搂紧他，将精液全数涂抹在巴基的大腿间和小腹上。

“好变态。”他懒洋洋地说道。

“嗯嗯。”史蒂夫毫不介意，只是亲亲他的脸颊，将沾了余下一点白浊液体的手指递到了巴基的嘴边，“吃掉嘛。”

巴基听话地舔着青年的手指，到最后全部吃进口中，他也只是皱着眉头小声嘟囔着，“好腥。”

Fin.


End file.
